Lucy Heartfilia: The Slut Queen 2
by Storm summer
Summary: We are introduce to some girls but I want you guy's to vote everything will be understood in the end of a chapter


**Welcome back Bitches i have been getting that some of you want to understand who is talking and i will be doing a better job at that also votes for the next bitch and the one with the most votes is the obvious choice.**

**Lucy's** **Thought's: **I was at School as if i needed this with my body i can have a sugar daddy. But the Pro of it is all the fresh dick and some teacher's are at least decent fuck's and as a bonus i had a botch following me like a lap dog.

**Levy Speaking: **Lucy.!

**Lucy: **Thanking of the devil herself.

If your wondering what's going on. Levy is the major brain's at School but thaf doesn't mean she wasn't so popular especially with a certain boy named Gajeel who she like's so she went for Lcuy for some advice... And it ended up with Lucy fucking with gajeel instead and Levy being her lacky. Levy was just known as a brain with not much breast, she did have a ass but still not much.

But Lucy made sure yo turn her into a submissive slut sure she couldn't dress like her which is a skirt much shorter than the other's and a few buttons open to reveal her D's. But Levy can still get into a man's heart... by sucking his dick.

**Levy: **So anything new with you.?

**Lucy: **We'll my mom manage to snag a model and holy fuck is he a stud like perfect bronze skin, a muscular built with a perfect ass and not to mention his pretty loaded. But i guess his into sugar mama's and my mom is the reason for my looks.

**Levy: **Are... are you gonna fuck him.?

**Lucy: **Yeah like what else. Hopefully his into a younger girls because this hoe is wide open.

**Levy: **What do you think his doing now.?

**Lucy: **I don't know his hobby is like car's or something.

_With Natsu._

Erza Belserion best known fot her porn name Scarlet Knightwalker. She has breast and possibly her ass are bigger than her head and who can forget that skinny waist with baby bearing hips. and right now she is jumping up and down on Natsu's 15inch dragon. You can see it makes a noticeable bulge inside her body and her breast jumped up and down woth her. Hitting her fucked up fave that was drooling with her toung out and cross eyed. She loves her job and she loves jumping on dick amd right now there's no better dick than Natsu's.

And Natsu himself had his hands behind her head enjoying the show of her fucked face and heavy breast jumping up and down he can't tell if he wanted to grab those huge tities that was bigger than his hands and God was it soft. But he didn't motter boat and if you grab some boobies you might as well motor boat and he did. He lut his face to her pillows of a chest just imagine moving your head on those breast like crazy God wouldn't you want to sleep on them. After he cummed for about a minute he began to thrust as he sucked on her left breast and grabbed the other one and he sucked on it hard and as much as he could and practically squeeze the other. Erza mange to get out of her fuck state for a bit.

**Erza Speaking: **Oh oh oh fuck me fuck me good nnaaaa. Oohhh oh fuck.

**Natsu: **God i love your fucking just imagine doing this.

And he began to suck the left and squeeze the other. And Dear God was it amazing after awhile he began to make out with her.

Just imagine sticking your toung into Erza as lock lips and toung with you and hoping on your dick and God was did it squeeze your dick good. After two minutes Natsu cummed again for another minute and he cummed good.

After resting for a few minutes Natsu began to dress up.

**Erza: **So how's the sugar mama.

**Natsu: **Layla God is she a sexy milf woth her H cup and not to mention her 17 year old daughter. God i need to fuck that ass at one point.

**Erza: **Haha Good luck.

**Might as well leave you guy's with a boner or wet also i want to know Which girl should be a Pornstar, Hooker, Student or Model and Yes Loli's and crossovers are a loud there won't be a lemon in the next one but i will make it an instereing read.**


End file.
